Ride
by LivingGlow
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki are going to be forced to have an arranged marriage so there kingdoms can unite. Will it be forced completely or will love capture their hearts? FemNaru/Sasu *Changed Summary*
1. Chapter 1

The night moon shined on the huge castle.

"Why? What do you think you were doing, Not even asking me first?" A black haired 18 year- old yelled at his father.

"It was necessary for peace the Uchiha and the Namikaze Kingdoms need to unite. Sasuke just calm down," His father said.

"What if she is some crazy whore?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Now that's enough! You are going to marry the Namikaze heir and that's final." The father named Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke stomped off.

**The Next Morning**

Sasuke was in a black dress with a few buttons undone and dark blue jeans waiting for this princess.

"Your quests have arrived my king." One of the butlers said to his farther. Fugaku nodded.

"Lead them in." Sasuke and his family were waiting for them.

Sasuke saw a blond man and a girl beside him. The two walked up to the Uchiha family. The blond girl smiled this huge smile that seemed to light up the room. Fugaku pushed Sasuke towards her a bit. She realized it was him who she was about to soon marry.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said. Sauske exminated the girl. She had sunshine blond hair that was straight and went just below her shoulder blade. She also had creamy tan skin. She had at least a c-cup. She was wearing just a yellow wrap summer dress. She had the most beautiful eyes they were cerulean. Her eyes were filled with life, they had a sparkle to them.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke told her.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Naruto said. The man beside her, Sasuke guessing it was her father but he saw no mother, nudged her in the side a little. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's mother and father.

"Mr. and Miss Uchiha thank you for letting me into your home." Naruto said as she slightly bowed. Mikoto Uchiha smiled at the girl, not many would bow to them and being a princess herself. Fugaku was thinking along the same thoughts.

"its a pleasure, darling. Dinner, should be done soon. Is there anything I could help you find or do?" Mikoto Uchiha asked. Naruto looked back at her father and smiled. The man laughed a little shaking his head no.

"Do you have a like courtyard?" Naruto asked. Mikoto shook her head yes and Naruto shot out the door and went to the carriage they came in and came back with a long bag. "Could you show it to us?" Mikoto nodded again. the group made their way to the courtyard. Sasuke, Fugaku, and Sasuke's older brother Itachi were wondering what she wanted with the courtyard. When they got there Naruto ran to the opening.

"Come on, Old man. Let's finsh what we started before we left." Naruto yelled. Someone laughed, everyone turned to the blond man.

"Your not going to beat me anyway Naru-Chan." The man named Minato walked up with his daughter. Naruto unzipped the bag to reveal to swords with there covers on. Naruto threw the on with a dark blue hilt at her father. Hers was a baby blue colored hilt.

" Whatever, Old man. Let's just do this." Naruto and her father took off the covers and went off at each other. the Uchiha family was kinda in shock. This princess sword fought and she was in a dress.

The two blondes were hitting their swords together and being knocked down. Minato was smiling at his daughter. He decided he was going to go a little hard on her then let her win. Soon the beautiful blond at the sword at her fathers neck.

"I won, but you let me win." Naruto said.

"I would never." Minato said sarcastically.

"Oh ok then you just didn't want to get my dress dirty." Naruto said sarcastically too.

"Exactly my thoughts." Minato said with a smile on his handsome face. Naruto smiled back and put her sword away.

One of the maids came out.

"Dinners ready."

* * *

Sorry, I know really short. I wantedc her to wear a dress but then i thoguht that if i saw that i would kinda think that the girl was a girly girl so i had to add that little fight to show that she wasn't. I don't know anything about palaces or swords so if i got something wrong tell me. I need some suggestions on how Sasuke sould act cause i just can't seem to think of a perfect way for Sasuke to treat his soon to be wife and should I make them live with one od their parents or have their own little house to start off in?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng

I decided I was going to add modern twists to this.

* * *

After dinner everything was pretty calm. Naruto and Minato were taking their bags to their rooms. Sasuke was just well watching until he saw that Naruto was having trouble carrying a few bags because she took to many. He wasn't going to help her. Naruto was about to fall or her bags were. Sasuke walked over to her and put his hand on two of the bags and gently pulled so she knew he was trying to help. Naruto sent a warm smile his way. She was staying in his room, her father insisted. The two soon to be newling weds haven't got a a chance to really talk without another family member coming in. They got to his room where she put her stuff down. Sasuke's room consisted of a few colors dark blue, gray, and black. He had a king size bed with cover matching the room. Naruto crashed on to their bed.

"I'm finally done." Naruto said in a relieved voice. Naruto wanted to know more about her future husband. "Um.......Sasuke?"

"Hm" Sasuke well answered quietly.

"Do you think we can talk to try to get to know each other?" Naruto said nervously as she sat up. She was somewhat nervous. She noticed Sasuke wasn't really a talkative person and he didn't seem to like her very much.

"Sure." Sasuke's deep silky voice answered.

"Well, I wanted to know if you like had a lover, before you were you know." Naruto asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"No, I didn't. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if you had a lover or whatever then you could maybe take her as like a second wife. I have heard of princes doing that when they don't like you they got married to." Naruto said a hint of sadness in her voice. Sasuke was shocked. Did she think that he was one of those types of guys. Sasuke thought taking a second wife was horrible. So what if it wasn't the women you wanted, it was there duty as a prince to help bring peace to the kingdoms.

"Naruto, let me tell you something. I would never do that it's just wrong." Sasuke said looking into her eyes. Naruto could see and tell by his voice the he was serious about that. Naruto smiled.

"Now that we got that over with. What's your favorite food?" Naruto said happily. Sasuke was sort of surprised on how fast her bounced back.

"Tomatos. You?" Sasuke said with a little smile sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ramen. Do you play any instruments?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yeah, I play violin and piano. How about you?" Sasuke asked in a calm manner.

"My dad taught me every instrument he knew how to play." Naruto said. " Piano, guitar, and a little of violin and cello." Naruto said proud of herself. Sasuke thought that she impressive. Her father must love music.

This continued for a few hours, They shared some of the same interests, but they had some differences that she would argue with him about. He liked seeing a girl who didn't always agree on what he was saying. Naruto put up a fight about what she believed in. Sasuke and Naruto had talked a lot. Sasuke couldn't remember a time he talked so much. They talked mostly about what they liked. Naruto thought Sasuke was instersting but, he needed to just let loose a little. He needed to just smell the roses.

At the moment the two were asleep on the bed. Sasuke fell asleep with his head laying on his elbow on the left side of the bed. Naruto was laying on her stomach on the right side of the bed. Minato and Fugaku walked in. Minato smiled and got a blanket then covered the two up.

"How can you not be overprotective of your only daughter?" Fugaku asked in a whisper. Minato let the girl sword fight, and let her hang out with whoever ahe wanted to, and stay in a room with a boy alone, and well just let her go wild. Just not do what normal princesses do.

"Because she's my little girl, and if she got herself into trouble or needed help. She'd always comes to daddy. She always has and probably always will." Minato whispered with a fatherly pride of his beautiful daughter as he was walking out the door with Fugaku following. "Plus, I can't have my free spirited little girl being locked up in 'normal' princess ways. She's different and that's all she cares about. She never liked blending in anyway. She loves to stand out." The two fathers walked out of the room and let the two teens sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up and saw a dark blue room. She saw Sasuke still asleep. His face looked so peaceful. She looked at his alarm clock it reed five O' clock AM. naruto was quessing that Sasuke would set his alarm for about five thrity. Naruto went and turned off the alarm. Then, She headed to the Sasuke's personal bathroom. She needed a hot shower.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see an empty side of the bed. He looked at his clock. five thirty- five. Then, He heard his bathroom door open so he acted like he was asleep. He saw Naruto coming out with only a towel on. She walked over to her stuff and started digging through her stuff. Sasuke was unsure whether to act like he was just waking up or just continue to act like he was sleeping. It would be way to awkward if he decided to wake up now because she already had her clothes off. So Sasuke decided to stay asleep. He could hear her zipped her pants. Sasuke turned his head a little to see how long he would have to sit there before he could act like he was waking up. He saw Naruto in bra, and a pair of jean short that went to the middle of her thigh looking for a shirt in her bag. Sasuke blushed a dark red. Naruto had a well curved body and her breasts almost popping out of her bra didn't help. He finally looked away when Naruto was about to turn around. Sasuke heard more digging through her stuff. He heard a soft, found it. He turned his head very quietly so that he could see Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. She was brushing her blond hair. After she was done, she went out the door and where ever. Sasuke got up and headed foir the shower himself. As the warm water hit his body, He was thinking about the marriage Naruto and himself were soon going to have. He really wasn't looking forward to it, but he wasn't complaining. He was content that he wasn't going to have to marry with some fan girl. Naruto was different. She wasn't all glamor or dresses or money. She was just a girl. Sasuke took his mind off Naruto and went to go change.

Meanwhile, Naruto was about to go see if her dad was up. She went to his room to see. She found him dead asleep and mumbling something about flying fish. Naruto was going to just going to let him sleep. Naruto wanted to go find a music room. She looked all over and no music room. So she went to go get Sasuke to see if he could show her. She found him just coming out of his room. Naruto ran up to him.

"Hey Sasuke, Do you guys have like a music room?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. "Well, could you show me where it is?" Sasuke nodded again and started walking. He took her in a doorway and up stairs. Then, They got to a huge room with instruments all over and sheet music. She saw a piano and ran to it. The piano was so pretty. It was a black grand piano. She sat down on the sit and out her fingers on the keys. In her head she was thinking about what she should play. A song popped into her head that she loved. it was a lullaby her father would play for her. It was a lullaby for a stormy night. She stated playing. Her finger dancing across the keys. Then, She stated singing.

_"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Every thing's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_"

Sasuke was listening to Naruto. Her voice was beautiful. Naruto was just sitting there. Her song finished and her finger gently laying on the keys of the black piano. She loved that song. Her father would always sing it for her. Sasuke had never heard the songs before. Sasuke was wondering what the name of that song was. Until Naruto got up and stated walking towards the exit. Sasuke just followed her until they got to the main floor and Sasuke went to the library. Naruto kind of lingered around. Naruto decided to go outside. Get some fresh air. Take a look around their kingdom. Until at the door she was stopped by someone. She turned to see Sasuke's mother, Mikoto.

"Sweety, where are you going?" Mikoto said nicely.

"I was going to take a look around your guys kingdom. Is that ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. You want someone to give you a tour. I need to go get some stuff anyway." Mikoto said.

"Yeah, it would be nice to know where i'm going." Naruto said. Then, Mikoto and Naruto set off for the town.

* * *

Okay, there's Chapter 2. Sorry, It took me so long. I was trying to find a way not to make Sasuke to lovey. I think i am just going to make Sasuke quiet, Not mean or anything.

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or the song used in the story. (look at the bottom of the page for the name of the song. )**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. My collarbone is getting better, now at least i can type with two hands. But I still not allowed to move my shoulder because it puts strain on my collarbone.**

**Okay, well here's the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

The town was such a lively place. At her kingdom too but there was so many people in this town. Naruto was running from shop to shop looking at what it had to offer. Mikoto was just following her laughing and getting greeted by townsfolk. Naruto was fascinated with how many different things there were to offer. They had from sport to arts and crafts to food to clothing. Mikoto was amused at how amazed the blond was. Mikoto started walking to the arts and crafts store with Naruto following her.

"What are you going to get?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting some fabric and some string. Why is there anything you want?" Mikoto said kindly.

"Well....If they have them. I could use some beads and string." Naruto said.

"They have it." Mikoto replied.

Once they got in and got out of the store, they had bought a little more than first planned. But they were okay with it. Mikoto and Naruto had fun. Naruto talked a lot about things that her and her father did. Mikoto learned quite a lot about the blond beauty. Mikoto thought that she would be good for her gloomy son. Sasuke was not really talkative but he wasn't the nicest person in the world either. But Naruto, She was a bucket full of sunshine. Mikoto also thought that Naruto was a very beautiful girl. As they were walking back, Mikoto wanted to ask some questions.

"Hey Naruto, So how did you take it when your father told you about the arranged marriage?" Mikoto asked making it sound like it was just out of curiosity.

"Well, I did okay. I thought it was my job to make my people happy and a war free country." Naruto said with pride.

"that's nice. So What do you think of my son?" Mikoto thinking that maybe she should stop like digging into the poor girls feeling. But Naruto really didn't looked like she cared about the questions.

"Well, honestly. I think your son needs to let loose. Just needs to relax. Other than that he okay, He's cute. I mean he's me fiance. What am I supposed to think." Naruto said smiling. Mikoto thought that was a decent answer.

Soon they reached the castle. With two men waiting for them. They walked through the door to see Minato and Fugaku waiting for them with serious looks on their faces.

"Naruto, I have to go back home." Minato said. Naruto looked down at the floor then raised her head with a smile.

"Well ...... They can just come visit our castle now!" Naruto said the smile still pasted on her face. Minato chucked and smiled at her, giving her a reassuring nod. Naruto smiled a jumped on her dad. Someone cleared their throat. Naruto turned and saw Fugaku.

"Mr. Uchiha, Can you and your family please come to our castle?" Naruto said giving him huge puppy eyes. Fugaku sighed. Then he mumbled a fine. Naruto broke out in a smile again. She started heading for the staircase, running.

"I'm going to go tell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Minato chuckled some more.

"The puppy eyes got you didn't they?" Minato asked. Fugaku sighed and Minato chuckled more.

Naruto was looking for Sasuke everywhere. She went to their room, library, spa, and all the other places in the castle. Until she realized she never checked the music room. Naruto was walking the the stairs and starting hearing a piano. Naruto opened the door slightly so he wouldn't notice her.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothings alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_Nothings gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Naruto wondered if the song was personal or not, but never mind that for now. She had good new to tell him. She walked right in and went up to him.

"Sasuke, I have somethingto tell you." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Was all Sasuke did. Naruto just smiled.

"You and your family are going to come stay at our castle. I can't wait." Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke looked a little surprised. Naruto on the other hand was running to her room to get her stuff packed again.

* * *

**Okay, I wrote out a list of things that could happen in the story and my friend helped me pick one.**

**Sorry, I haven't proof read it yet.**

**I found some pictures of fantasy castles and real ones and i'm going to maybe let you wonderful people pick which one should be hers.**

**I think I'm going to make Sasuke be able to play gutair. **

**Also, I think I'm going to make Sasuke and his father have some issues with each other. And maybe and maybe add Itachi into the mix with it.**

**Um.... I want to know what you think of the chapter and/or any song I could put into the next chapter. It could be anything. Any kind of music.**

**Oh, One more thing or it's all I can think of at the moment. Anyway, the song is Perfect by Simple Plan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The group was about to leave the Uchiha castle to the Namikaze's. There were two carriages were leaving the castle, one filled with bags and the other, people. The Uchiha's were just listening to Minato and Naruto talk. They weren't talking about anything in particular. I took a whole day to get there so they would be traveling all night.

The next day, the group made it to the village by noon. When they actually got to the village, Naruto and Minato insisted they stop so they could get Uchiha just strayed and watched the two from the carriage. The two were talking to the townspeople and the townspeople were just smiling and welcoming them back. Many of them asking how it went and who was the man that Naruto was going to have to marry? Naruto and Minato looked completely happy to answer any question they seemed to have.

Meanwhile the Uchiha were looking for a castle and couldn't find one. Naruto and Minato walked through the town with the carriage following them. Soon after passing the town the Uchiha's saw a big castle, but the scenery was beautiful. There was a huge lake between the castle and the town. Then, there was a big bridge in the middle that looked like three carriages could fit side by side. On the lake were boats, some of the boat were fishing boat and other ones were just having fun being on the lake. Around the castle was trees and flowers. There was a road connecting to the bridge the lead the castle doors. When they got through the doors, there was what looked like just nothing but a decorated place to relax, but it was enclosed because the castle or part of it were surrounding it. With a fountain in the middle of the area, flowers around the fountain and some trees scattered around. They walked through there to what looked like just another place to rest or sit down. The room had couches and plants. The whole places walls were decorated with paintings and pictures. There were origami animal hanging from the ceiling. The Uchiha were surprised on how much it was decorated. They always thought about the reason that castles were built, for safety not comfort. But yet they decorated it as if it would never be attacked or collapse. Naruto turned to them.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked smiling twirling around with her hands up. Mikoto being the one who actually talks a lot.

"Oh My Gosh, I love it! Sp pretty!" Mikoto answered excited as Naruto.

"You want me to show you around?" Naruto asked. Mikoto nodded cheerfully. Naruto then looked at Sasuke and Itachi. "How about you two?" Naruto asked. It looked like Sasuke was about to say no. "We have a big library." Naruto said with a slight smirk. Sasuke then nodded and so did Itachi.

She started walking out of the room and started showing them rooms. In then had tons and tons of room but she just showed them the ones they used most like spa, kitchen, bathrooms, library, music room, arts and crafts, religious rooms, and other things. She showed the library last just to make Sasuke stay the whole time through the tour so to speak. Plus Naruto waited to show the library because their library was huge, the library was a whole tower it self. Mikoto was not longing in the group, she was in the spa. Sasuke and Itachiwere bothwaiting for the library. They both loved to read. Naruto lead them to a totally new part of the castle it looked like a bug tower because of how it was sectioned off. There were medium sized doors and Naruto opened them and then all you could see was books. There were shelves and shelves of books. The shelves went up to the ceiling and had the ladders so you could get a book. They were places to sit too. There were couches, chairs and beanbags too. In the middle of the room was a staircase. Naruto ran over to it and pointed up.

"If you want more books, there are some up this staircase and then there's a third floor of books." Sasuke and Itachi looked shocked beyond belief. Naruto just looked happy. She and her father actually read a lot. They loved to read about adventures the most, but they would read anything. Itachi wanted to ask something since this library was so huge.

"Would you have any suggestions, Naruto?" Itachi asked with his deep silky voice. Naruto smiled.

"What type of books do you like?" Naruto asked back.

"Mystery, fantasy, magic." He replied. Naruto walked over to a bookcase and started looking for a certain book. Soon she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is! You would maybe like this one." Naruto said walking over to him and handing the book to him. "_The __Chronicle of Chasen. _It's about a boy and his three friends trying to destroy evil. They travel to different worlds to destroy different evils. As they travel to different worlds, they earn and gain new powers. They deal with witches, demons, monsters and such. and it has some twists in the story too. I really think you would like it." Naruto explained. Itachi threw her a very small smile. Naruto was about to walk out when she remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot, All the shelves are labeled which type of books are one that shelf. So it's not to hard to find a book you like." Naruto said with a smile and left the room. After Naruto left, Itachi took a set on a couch and started reading the book she suggested for him. Sasuke, looked around the library for a while until he found a book about the history of the kingdom and started reading also.

Naruto was going to the religious room and pray for a little bit to her mother. She went and sat on one of the benches near the front of the room where candles were lit. She held her hands together and closed her eyes.

" Hey mom, I haven't been able to talk to you in a while. I am a little shocked still that I am getting married. Sasuke is okay I guess, mom. He's so distant, but I'm trying to get to know him more. He's just the complete opposite of me. He's quiet and I'm loud. I love to talk and he likes to keep to himself. He's handsome and I'm just normal. I think he has some problems with his father though. I heard him singing this song and it made it sound like his father isn't proud of him or doesn't like him or maybe I'm just taking it the wrong way. Anyway, Mikoto is really nice and talkative. Sometimes, I don't understand how she fits in that family. The rest of them are all quiet or maybe I just need to break though the ice. Dad is doing okay. I don't know how he's taking the whole me getting married to basically a stranger, but knowing dad he's probably just staying calm. Well, that's all I guess. I love you." Naruto said opening her eyes and starting to get up to leave. Naruto was going to try to get to know Sasuke more.

Sasuke was reading about the history of the Namikaze kingdom, he found out that this kingdom was very peaceful. They seemed to have only little fights wi th other kingdoms so far. The kingdom's leader seemed to think about what would be best for their people. They avoided war, they made treaties and arranged marriages. This Namikaze family seemed to know what they could be put up to do and accepted it. Sasuke thought that was noble, doing everything so that the people would be happy.

Naruto walked into the library and looked at the clock. It was six thirty. They would usually eat around this time but her dad and Fugaku were probably working or something and forgot. Anyway, Naruto saw Itachi but not Sasuke.

"Itachi, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly. Itachi looked up from the book and pointed up. " Oh thanks." Naruto went up the stairs, still no went the next floor. She found him reading a book about the history of the Namikaze kingdom. She had already read that book. "We are a pretty boring kingdom, huh?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked up a little startled but didn't show it.

"why would you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it is just peace. Don't get me wrong I would never want war but, If something did happen our people probably wouldn't know what to think because we always protect them. We have a great army but, if we got invaded the villagers would probably panic instead of staying calm. Panic only makes things worse. I mean we do routines and things just so they know what do. But it's not like the real thing." Naruto said was a little surprised. He never thought about it like that.

"Anyway Sasuke, Are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Hm." Sasuke replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said before she grabbed Sasuke's hand and starting running. Sasuke was taken back. Sasuke dropped his book and let her lead him out of the llibrary. Itachi gave them a look then went back to his book. Naruto lead him all the way to the kitchen without letting go of his hand. Once they got there she let go of his hand and ushered him to a set by the counter.

"Anything you want to eat." Naruto said to with a smile.

"Ongiri?" Sasuke said in a normal tone. Naruto just sent a smile his way and went to get the ingredients.

Sasuke just watched Naruto make the ongiri. She was making a lot of them, he figured probably for the rest of his family and her dad. When she was done she sat beside Sasuke and they started eating in was a comfortable silence.

Naruto took the plate around for the rest of Sasuke's family and her dad. Sasuke was just kind of being dragged by Naruto. Sasuke would usually tell the girl to stop pulling on him or hugging his arm but, He just let it be. He didn't know why but usually it would kill him to even be touched by someone. He wondered why when she was touching him why he didn't even care.

By the time they got done doing that it was nine thirty. They were both tired. Naruto was showing Sasuke the room they were sharing, her room. They walked into the room. Sasuke was surprise it wasn't filled with bright colors. It had some but not as much as he thought there. There was a king size bed against the wall on the opposite wall. The walls were gray. The sheets were a light blue and the pillows were orange. Naruto had a huge window that he never saw in any other castle. It was slanted and went to on wall to the other. The view must have been of the back of the castle. Before you reached the bed there was a tan rug with two chairs on it. Then there was a bookcase on the opposite wall of the window. Then, another door that lead to her personal bathroom. Her bathroom had a shower and bath and it was fairly big. Sasuke actually liked her room. It was different.

Naruto went and fell on her bed playfully acting beat. Sasuke was walking into the bathroom for a shower. Sasuke was thinking about this castle and the way it reflects Minato and Naruto's personality's. Like how they decorated the place and made rooms more comfortable for them. They even made some wooden floors in some rooms like the library was one of them. Sasuke just set that subject aside and thought about Naruto an the way she felt about war. Then, It hit him. How would she know what it would feel like either. She had never been through a war. That really made him wonder. He wondered the rest of his shower. When he went back into the bedroom, he found Naruto fast asleep. He was going to just leave her but she was shriving. He went to the top of the bed a pulled down the covers. then picked Naruto up and put her in the covers. He looked over at her her and smiled ever so slightly before landing a kiss on her , he too went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you** **enjoyed it. **

**Anyway, I have pictues of the colors of her sheets, the castle and her bedroom. **

**In some of pictures, I changed things like the scenery of the castle and the sheets on Naruto's bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ:**Guys and ladies, I am SO SO SO SO Sorry. This chapter is so late! You see I went on vacation for a week to the beach. I had my cousin's laptop where I was writing new stories and new chapters and I was planning to update, in my spare time. Then, my cousin thought it would be funny to delete them. So that sucked. Then, I just stopped th rest of vacation because I was mad and then when we came back from vacation my schedule was packed. I'm sorry but I have an update here and the wedding should be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I have some Ideas for that. But After this wedding thing I'm not sure what to do so I need help.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to see a grey ceiling. He sat up to see Naruto reading a book called _Bring me to Life._It didn't look half bad. Naruto lowered her book and send a soft smile his way.

"Good Morning, Sasuke." Naruto said. Naruto was dressed in a orange spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black shorts. It was just an outfit to feel comfortable.

"Good morning." Sasuke mumbled before walking to the bathroom. Naruto went back to her book. Sasuke took a shower and then came out in a towel. Naruto looked at him and blushed but hurried and acted like she was reading. Sasuke started looking through his bags. He found a dark blue beater and black shorts. Then, went to go change in the bathroom.

Naruto put down her book and got up to go to the kitchen. She wanted something to eat. She thought she minds as well make some breakfast for everyone. So she walked in the kitchen and looked at what they had and decided pancakes sounded nice.

Sasuke got out of the bathroom to find Naruto gone. He just figured she had something to do. He walked out of the room, he really didn't know where he was heading. He was thinking about maybe going to the... His thought was interrupted when he bumped into someone, Minato.

" I'm sorry, Sir." Sasuke said. Minato just shoot him a smile.

"No problem, Sasuke. Actually you were just the man I was looking for." Minato said casually. Sasuke gave him a questioning look. Minato smiled. " Your parents and me decided that we are going to have the wedding here and you guys can invite whoever you may please. Anyway, I was going look for a suit with you. Your mother is going to find Naruto. Your mother was so happy when I told her she could help plan the wedding. Well, your father said he was busy and he couldn't come but we can go see if Itachi can." Minato said as he stared walking. Sasuke trailed behind him. Then, his stomach let out a growl. Minato turned to him and smiled. "Ya hungry? We could go see what we can dig up in the kitchen." Minato said and they headed for the kitchen.

Sasuke could imagine his mother being overjoyed by being able to help plan. It made him smile. They continued to walk in silence until they heard people in the kitchen.

"Mikoto-Chan, I'm hungry let me eat." They heard Naruto's voice say with a pleading tone.

"Naruto-Chan, you can eat later. We are going to go look for your wedding dress. Aren't you excited?" They also heard Mikoto's voice say. When the pair walked into the room, they were unnoticed. But They saw Naruto holding on to the counter for dear life and Mikoto trying to make her let go. Naruto had plates out and pancakes made.

"Of course, I'm excited but I want to eat. We have all day to look." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'll go with you." A new voice said that was playing around and leaking sarcasm. There were three people standing at the other door way. Naruto turned and looked at them.

"Sai, I would never want to go with you, asshole." Naruto said in the same tone as she unconsciously let go of the counter.

The first person in the doorway was leaning against the frame of the door. He had black hair and was wearing black jeans and a shirt where you could see his belly button. Next to him was a girl with bleach blond hair. She was in a purple tank-top and jean shorts. Next to her and the last person in the doorway, she had pink hair. She was also dressed a little fancier then the other two. She was in a black halter top dress on. It went to middle thigh.

Naruto smiled. The one blond girl ran over to Naruto and gave her a huge hug.

"Naruto, your back. I missed you so much! By the way, I heard you were getting married. I want to meet the man who's going to have to deal with you for the rest of his life." Ino said with sarcasm at the end and actual caring.

"Thanks Ino." Naruto said in a defeated tone with sarcasm.

Mikoto took her chance and snatched Naruto and started dragging ouy of the castle.

"HELP!" Naruto said with anime style tears. Ino just smiled and followed Mikoto.

"No, we are going to find you a beautiful dress. You can wait to eat. Come on, Sakura." Ino said waving her hand for the girl with the pink hair to follow. None of them noticing Minato and Sasuke standing there. The guy with black hair was still standing at the other door way when he actually noticed them.

"What's up, king Minato?" He said walking over to the pancakes and grabbing one. He then took a bit of it.

"Hi Sai, So I see Ino and Sakura decided to come with you this time." Minato said as he went to the pancakes and grabbed one and took a bite.

"Yeah, they were saying something about how they would have to help Naruto find a dress. Oh, how did she take the whole arranged marriage?" Sai replied taking another bite of the pancake.

"She took it good. Oh, Sai would you like to come with Sasuke and me to look for a suit?" Minato said gesturing towards Sasuke who just walked over to them.

"Sure." Sai said as he took the last few bites of his pancake. " Your Sasuke Uchiha, right? I'm Sai, Ino's boyfriend, soon to be husband." Sai continued. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke grabbed a pancake to though he would usually eat breakfast at a table, today was a different case.

Sasuke knew both of those girls. Sakura Haruno, the princess of the Haruno Kingdom. She would always hang on him and never left him alone, he was glad she didn't notice him. The other one was Ino Yamanaka, princess of the Yamanaka kingdom. She used to hang on him to, but about a year ago she stopped and just treated him like a friend, which he was glad for. Minato cleared his throat.

"Okay boys, let's get to the village and look around for suits for the wedding." Minato said as he started walking and the boys just followed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

I would like to ask the readers for a favor and give me Creative Criticism.

I want you to know that I think that I am going to add some Sakura bashing.

Oh, and remember to please help with some ideas for the story. You can review me the Ideas or message me.

**:D** Review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, for The wait. I was having trouble and well I still kinda am.

I **DO NOT **OWN NARUTO OR SHE'S EVERYTHING BY BRAD PAISLEY.

Thank you for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it!

Here we go!

* * *

Sasuke, Sai, and Minato had just finished looking for suits for everyone and were now heading back to the castle. Minato ans Sai were talking about food or something. Sasuke was just following and listening. Something caught Sasuke's eye. It was a flower shop, A certain flower to be particular. A sunflower with its big black spot in the middle and its yellow pedals around it making it look like a sun like the name suggested. Sasuke unconsciously stopped to look at the flower making Minato and Sai stop too. A sunflower reminded of Naruto. Minato smiled at Sasuke and walked up beside him.

"Sir, could I get one of those sunflowers?" Minato asked the man at the flower shop making Sasuke turn to look at him. Minato just smiled and said. "Well, you were staring at it like you wanted it so why not get it." Minato said. The man handed the flower to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Minato.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem, Kid." Minato said and then Sai and Minato started walking again. Sasuke ran to catch up. They continued to the castle with Sai and Minato talking about food again.

They got to the castle around six. The girls still weren't home. So Sasuke got a book from the library and went back to their room and read with the sunflower on his lap.

An hour later, Naruto came into the room muttering things under her breath that Sasuke couldn't understand. Sasuke stood up with the sunflower behind his back. Naruto was surprised to see him in their room but blew it off. Sasuke walked up to her and pulled out the flower.

"This is for you." Sasuke handed her the flower not trying to make eye contact. He saw Naruto smile at him. Naruto went and kissed him on the nose. Sasuke blushed ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said in a cheerful voice. Then, she walked out of the room humming and happy. "I'm hungry." Naruto said when she was already half way down the hall.

Sasuke touched his nose and a small smile could be caught on his face before he went back to his book.

Naruto was walking to the kitchen humming a tune. She was twirling the flower in her fingers. When she got there, she saw Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto said as she walked in then looked to see what the house had to eat.

"Nothing much. Naruto who gave you that flower?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke did." Naruto replied in a happy tone as she decided to have some cereal.

"Sasuke, Who?" Sakura asked supposedly. Naruto continued with the cereal and answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He's my fiance. What I never told you. Sorry, I must have forgot to tell you." Naruto said causally. Ino was the first one to say something.

"Really are you serious. Lucky you, Naruto. I used to love him but I found Sai." She said with dreamy eyes towards the end. Her and Naruto were sitting there laughing and joking around.

While Sakura had a scheming look. Nobody was going to take her Sasuke. She walked out of the room. Naruto didn't deserve Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking around the castle for something to do. Then, a few minutes later he found the music room that was huge. He remembered Naruto showing them it but he wasn't paying attention. Half of it had like a complete library of sheet music for all different kinds of instruments and he meant it was huge rows of sheet music. THe other side of this massively huge room was all different kinds of instruments. He saw the piano and walked over to it was a big black grand piano. He sat down. His fingers traced over the keys.

He had to say that he was that he was happy. He touched his nose again and smiled. He had a song in mind. He looked down at the keys as he started to play.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody  
_  
_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

[Chorus]  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
and my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

_[chorus]And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

Sasuke hit the last note. He smiled again for the probably the hundredth time today. He got up and walked out of the room humming. He was heading to the bedroom. A bath sounded nice. He bummed into someone. Itachi, he was looking at his brother as if he had gone nuts.

"what?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother is humming. Is it the end of the world?" Itachi said his eyebrows raised and sarcastic.

"I don't know maybe." Sasuke said as he flashed a small smile at his brother. He continued walking.

"Something definitely wrong with him." Itachi mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Review Please!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Sasuke. Naruto accomplished getting out of the bed without Sasuke waking up or so she thought. Tip-toeing to the door,and almost made it.

"Naruto, Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke sitting up in bed wearing a black beater and shorts. She smiled at him.

"Nowhere. To the bathroom." Naruto explained whispering. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and spoke his mind.

"Naruto, if you haven't noticed the bathroom is the other way. Now tell me where your going." Sasuke said with sarcasm towards the beginning. She looked defeated and pouted.

"Fine." Crossing her arms over her tanned chest. "I'm going to the lake to take a swim. If you haven't noticed it is hot as hell in here." Naruto announced, still in a hushed whisper.

"But your not allowed." Sasuke replied. Naruto had a mischevous smile painted on her sun-kissed face.

"Sasuke, The question isn't will they let me. It's how will they stop me? Now are you coming?" Naruto declared. Sasuke smirked and stepped out of bed. Naruto's smile got bigger if possible. They sneaked out of the castle without a hitch. They made there was to the lake. Which was beautiful at night. The full moon reflected of the lake as well as the dazzling flowers around it. Most things were silent. But if you would really listen, you would hear the night animals roaming around the forest and hear the leaves moving in the light breeze.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the dock and sat on the end. Sticking their feet into the brisk water below them. Sasuke was dumbfounded. It was so stunning out here.

"It's so beautiful." Sasuke mumbled to himself mostly. Naruto warmly smiled at him.

"Yeah, it is. I love it here. I can just clear my mind." Naruto conveyed softly. They sat there in comfortable silence. Both consumed by nature. Then, Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Come on Sasuke, time to take a drive."Naruto declared to him as she took his hand and helped him up. Before she took off her dark blue tank top revealing a dark blue bra with black stripes. Then, she took off her black shorts and jumped into the water. She came up laughing.

"Sasuke, come on!" Naruto demanded playfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought what have I got to lose. He striped off his black beater to reveal pale white skin with muscles. He continued to take off his shorts to find black boxers. Then, he also plummeted into the water.

Naruto and Sasuke actually had a lot of fun playing around in the chilly water. They were splashing water at each other and Sasuke would duck Naruto under and throw her around in the air. They both were laughing. Both having a fun time.

The two got out of the water and sat on the dock. Both still in underwear but neither cared. The never noticed until they looked at the sky that the sun was coming up. They saw the sun peeking through the clouds. They both look at each other in surprise.

"Sasuke, I think that if we don't get our asses moving. We will be caught. Let's go!" Naruto stated as she hopped up. Sasuke had no rejection to that. They were in a hurry so they left their clothes. The two ran through the halls but being careful not to get caught. They ran past soaking wet and trying desperately to make it to their room. The pair made it. Naruto pounced on the bed. Sasuke on the other hand went to get towels.

While he was in the bathroom, he was thinking about this night that they had spent together. He could say that he had a lot of fun. He also realized how beautiful Naruto really was. He always knew she was but just she's was unbelievable. She not only was a cute girl, but she had a personality. She wasn't snobby or conceited. He was finding himself thinking about her. He would think about her gorgeous smile. Her gleaming blond hair. Her luscious tan skin. Last but not least those blazing blue eyes. She was like an angel.

Sasuke went back to the room to find Naruto laying on the bed humming.

"Here." Sasuke said drying him self off as he flew the towel over to Naruto. It landed on her face and she wasn't ready for it.

"Thanks." Naruto said the drowsiness evident in her voice. He himself was tired.

After they were both dried off or at least a bit. They made their way into the light covers. Still in the same clothes. Both tired. Naruto was asleep once she hit the pillow. Sasuke lingered. Naruto looked like she was about to fall of the bed. Sasuke put an arm around her and pulled her gently towards him. Sasuke never moved his arm as he also fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-BREAK LINE

Later Naruto woke up and noticed that her stomach was feeling heavy. She found Sasuke's arm around her and her back was to his chest. She was thinking about getting up, but she knew Sasuke was light sleeper and that she would wake him up. So she just snuggled into the warmth with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here It is. Lol! I hope you like it don't forget to review, Please. I think it makes me write faster if I get reviews!**

**I DO NOT own Naruto or Carrie Underwood's song-so small**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes into blond hair. It smelled like vanilla. He knew it was Naruto, who else? He had his arm around her waist and he didn't want to move it. But she would wake soon and Sasuke didn't want to explain. Before he got up he hugged her against his chest and kissed her cheek. He went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Naruto heard the bathroom door close as she opened her eyes. He hugged her and kissed her. Her face was beet red. She couldn't understand this warm feeling in her heart. She sat there just fazed, but a smile crept on to her face. He just made her day.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to do whatever. Naruto looked like she was still asleep. He looked at the clock, it was eleven maybe it was time for him to wake her up. He walked over to her and patted her a bit.

"Naruto, time to get up." Sasuke said in a gentle voice. She moaned a bit and continued sleeping. He repeated what he did before. But this time a fist came and knocked him in the nose hard.

Sasuke fell on the ground holding his nose. Naruto was now awake and saw what she did to him. She hurried to his side.

"Sasuke, Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Is that blood? Oh my gosh! I'll go get some toilet paper." Naruto said panicing and running to the bathroom.

Naruto came back out with a big ball of toilet paper. She rushed over to Sasuke, trying to help anyway she can. She had tears at the end of her eyes, she felt so guity. Sasuke saw those teary eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It's my fault." Sasuke said in a softhearted voice. He wasn't mad. Sasuke didn't want her to think it was her fault.

Naruto lifted her head to look at him. Her lips were in a sad pout and those foxy blue eyes looked glassy.

"Really, It's okay?" Naruto asked. To Sasuke she looked so gorgeous. Sasuke flashed her a small smile.

"Yep." Sasuke said trying to lift her pout. Naruto smiled back.

"But seriously, are you okay?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

" You can throw a good punch." Sasuke announced. Naruto grinned, her usual mischeious smile.

"Well I've been working on it." Naruto stated proud. Naruto got up on her feet and then helped Sasuke up. " So do you want to go do something today?" Naruto continued.

"Yeah, sure. But how about you get dressed first?" Sasuke said. Naruto giggled and skipped her way to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled. He touched his nose, it had stopped bleeding. She really did hit a heavy punch.

* * *

She was out and they were walking around the castle and talking trying to think of something to do

"Maybe we should go walk around the town." Naruto said skipping around happily.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

"So we are going." Naruto said excited. Sasuke sighed and nodded. Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

The two were walking around and exploring. Naruto running and jumping around and Sasuke following.

"Naru, Naru! " Someone said from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw three kids running towards them. They had to be eigh tor nine.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, What's up? I haven't seen you guys in a while." Naruto said a massive smile on her face. Sasuke stood by Naruto, staying silent. ( Just imagine what they usually look like)

"Naru, We missed you. Where were you?" Moegi asked with a pout on her face.

"I was at Sasuke's castle."

"Who's Sasuke?" Konohamaru asked supcious. Naruto grabs Sasuke and shows him to the kids.

"Him. He's my fiance." Naruto said grinning. Moegi had hearts in her eyes. Konohamaru looked even more supious. Udon looked happy for her.

"Naru, are you going to sing to us?" Konohamaru asked ignoring Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay with it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Well let's go!" Konohamaru said dragging her and her dragging Sasuke.

They went into a orphanage and to the music room of the place. Kids in the orphanage went wild when they saw Naruto. They were all so in love with her. Sasuke respected her a little more knowing that apparently she was here a lot because she knew kids by name.

Naruto walked over to the piano. All the kids sat down around the piano. She smiled and started the intro.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_[Verse 1]  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

_[Chorus]  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

_[Verse 2]  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_[Chorus]  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

_Yeah, Yeah_

Sasuke listened to her dazzling voice. The song she sang fit her voice too. The kids were loving it. They were swaying with the music and some mouthing the words with her. Naruto looked angelic as she was singing.

Naruto turned to him and smiled, sweet and warm. Sasuke's hear skipped a beat. This girl was going to kill him.

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about taking so long. It would have took longer but this one song inspired me to write.**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**The song that inspired me was called Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Sasuke was walking around the castle early morning. Looking at some rooms and exploring. He stuck his head into another room. The room caught his attention and walked in and looked around. The rooms was filled to the brim with photographs and paintings. There seemed to be some childish drawings too. He found pictures of Naruto and her father. He was spinning her around while she laughing she looked about seven.

He wandered, seeing more pictures of his beautiful blond fiance. He had to smile she looked so goofy and wild in the pictures. Her father was in most of them too. They both looked so happy. Then, He spotted a picture with Naruto, Minato and a red haried women. Underneath the picture there was messy writing the said _Me, Mom and Dad._ Her mother was beautiful and Sasuke guessed Naruto got her beauty from her.

Sasuke continued to gaze at the pictures of Naruto. They had baby pictures up to her age now. Sasuke suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Minato.

"Isn't she something?" Minato said as he looked at the picture he was.

The picture was of Naruto with a huge smile and a peace sign with her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"Yeah. She quite a woman." Sasuke said without thinking. Minato seemed to smile bigger.

"She's got you by the heart already, huh?" Sasuke thought about it for a moment and realized that she did. Sasuke nodded. "Well In that case, I give you my blessings." Minato continued. Minato started talking to him about each pictures story. He would say that she was his sunflower and the light of his life. Sasuke listened contently to each of his stories, hearing about her playfulness amd laughter. They were there for hours, not that Sasuke minded.

* * *

Naruto was looking all over the place for Sasuke. She wanted to see if he would go into town with her and go eat some ramen. She searched until she found him in the photo room. She peeked inside quietly and saw her father there too. He was pointing at a picture and telling Sasuke about it. Sasuke looked like he was really paying attention to everything her father was telling him.

Her father saw her and acted like she wasn't even there. Then, an idea popped into her head. She backed up a bit and got ready to run. naruto shot into the room and tackled Sasuke to the ground. He father was out of the way and laughing.

Naruto was now sitting on Sasuke back while he was apparently lying on his stomach. Naruto was laughing with her father as he gave her a high five. Sasuke chuckled just a bit.

"Could I get up now?" Sauske asked. Naruto smiled but didn't move.

"Only if you come with me to get some Ichiraku's ramen." Naruto bargined. Sasuke nodded. Naruto moved and helped Sasuke up and lead him out of the room and to Ichiraku's.

It only took them a few minutes to get there. Naruto ordered beef ramen and so did Sasuke. The old man at Ichiraku's was talking to Naruto.

"Who is this, Naruto?" The man asked staring at Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke, my fiance. Sasuke this is old man Ichiraku." Sasuke bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sasuke said respectively.

"Me too." The old man said as he went to go make the ramen.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said after a few minutes of her staring at him.

"What were you talking to my dad about?"

"Your pictures. He was telling me about the stories behind them. You were pretty wild weren't you?" Naruto blushed thinking about what her father probably told him.

"Not really." Naruto said nervously and still blushing. Sasuke smirked.

"Running around the castle naked because you mad at your dad is pretty crazy." Sasuke said in a very amused tone. Naruto's whole face turned a deep red.

"It was his fault." Naruto snapped shyly. Sasuke leaned over and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"You're adorable." Sasuke mumbled as he broke the kiss. There ramen came the next second. Sasuke started to eat his but Naruto was still shocked to say the least. Sasuke looked over and Naruto was so very red that her face created a whole other shade of red, but she also had a small smile lingering on her lips. Sasuke decided to lean over again and whisper into her ear.

"Your ramen's going to get cold."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**** I'M PRETTY SURE IT'LL MAKE ME TYPE A NEW CHAPTER FASTER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to make up for not updating in forever. Tell me if you tihnk they went to fast. I really like it but it's up to you people!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Oh, I think I finally have got those pictures that go along with this working now. It's All thanks to Aesura! **

**Thank you if your reading this! **

**Thanks to all those who review, It really does help yeah write!  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up with Sasuke's arm around her again. She instantly turned red. He had kissed her on the lips. Her heart beated so fast. He was all she could think about. One half of her wanted to kiss Sasuke again. But the other half of her wanted to pretend it never happened. The kiss him half was currently winning. She turned her body bit by bit til she was facing him. She hoped she hadn't woken him up.

Naruto looked at his pale relaxed face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She traced his face taking her finger around his eyes, down his nose, and touched his lips. The same lips that had kissed her. She smiled thinking about it. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's eyes barely open then close.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke pulled her closer to the point where their noses were touching. Sasuke opened his eyes to gaze into Naruto beautiful blue eyes. She blushed and Sasuke smirked. When Naruto saw that smirk, she wanted to show him. She could also be flirty and sexy. It was on!

Naruto slide her hand up his chest tracing the muscles on his pale skin. Sasuke saw the look in her eye and knew what she was doing. He was going to have fun with this. Suddenly Naruto cupped his cheeks and smirked almost copying his. She leaned into him and licked his nose. Sasuke was shocked, she licked him!

Sasuke decided to take his chance and tighted his arm around her again and positioned her to where she was on bottom of him. Sasuke leaned down to a senative spot on her neck and bite down. She gasped. He did not just bite her. Sasuke looked back to her with a smug look. She might have licked him but he bite her. Naruto looked like she was out to kill.

Naruto put her arms down his neck seductively. She put one of her hands through his hair. Then, her grip tighted and she pulled on his hair hard, making his head jerk up. Naruto just looked innocent when Sasuke stared down at her. Sasuke took his hand and cupped Naruto's chin. He took his thumb and played with her lower lip. He leaned down and kissed her. Both of their heart were pounding against their rib cage. The kiss broke when they needed to breath. Sasuke stared at Naruto below him very smug.

"I win." Sasuke claimed with his now usual smirk. Naruto pouted. Sasuke kissed her again. He licked her lower lip asking for perimission. Naruto opened her mouth. Her and Sasuke's tongues fought for dominance. Saukse won. Naruto broke the kiss.

"Does this mean you like me?" Naruto asked.

" Don't really have a choice do I fiance?" Sasuke said and Naruto looked a bit disappointed. " Yes, It means I like you." Sauske muttered. Naruto smiled. She pulled Sasuke back down on the bed. Naruto turned on her side away from him.

"I going back to sleep." Sasuke smiled and put his arm around her and drifted back asleep with Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke woke and saw what time it was. _11:35am._ He got up quietly and changed. He had to go pick up something.

He went into town and went to the jewelers. They said they would be done with the ring by now. He went up to the clerk.

"I was wondering if the ring I ordered was done." Sasuke asked in a poilte way.

"Name please."

"Uchiha Sasuke." The clerk looked and found it with his eyes going wide. He came in with King Minato.

"Yeah, It is. I'll be back in a second." The clerk went to the back and came back with a small box. He handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke opened it and smiled. it was exactly how he wanted it.

"Thank you, sir." He said as he started walking out. The clerk sighed. He was glad he liked it, plus it was already paid for by King Minato.

* * *

Naruto woke up with no Sasuke beside her. She did her normal routine and then went to kitchen. She was starving. She saw her dad cooking french toast and eggs.

"Morning dad." Naruto greeted sitting on a bar stool.

"Morning Angel." Minato greeted back.

"Have you seen Sasuke? He just like disappeared." Naruto said as Minato put a plate in front of her.

"Nope, but in the next few days people are going to be arriving for your wedding. So behave. Your going to have to look presentable. Not jean and a t-shirt. A dress." Minato explained. Naruto groaned. She didn't really like dresses that much. But her father asked her so she would.

Minato sat next to his daughter and they both chowed down on breakfast.

"hey dad, are people going to be arriving today too?" Naruto asked as she put her plate in the sink. Minato nodded.

Naruto walked back to her room and looked for a good dress for today.

She finally settled with a blueish green dress with spagetii straps. She kept her blond straight hair down.

Right after she finshed changing, Sasuke walked in looking nervous.

Sasuke got an eyeful of Naruto. She looked beautiful in that dress.

"You look amazing." Sasuke muttered not thinking. Naruto blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." Sasuke walked striaght up to her.

"Could you close your eyes for me, Please?" Sasuke asked very nervously. Naruto looked surprised. "Just trust me." Sasuke continued. Naruto closed her eyes. She felt Sasuke lift up left hand and slide something onto her ring finger. "You can open your eyes now."

Naruto looked down at her finger and saw the most dazing ring on her finger. It had a big diamond in the middle and one smaller one on each side. It also diamonds on the sides of it too. She loved it. No wonder Sasuke looked nervous.

Right now he was looking at the ground. Naruto knew exactly what to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He looked shocked.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked after she broke the kiss. She smiled bigger than he had ever seen her smile. He smiled too. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Review please!**

**Remember to look on my profile to see picture of the engagement ring, i know i sucked at describing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BRIAN MCKNIGHT'S BACK AT ONE!**

**Here's another chapter I hope you like it!**

**If you people have any suggestions or anything please Tell Me! **

**I think I would be insteresing to see what you guys would want to see or read. **

**Also go on to my profile to see Pictures That i finally got to work!**

**All thanks to Aesura! Thanks Again!**

**Here's Chapter 11 of Ride!**

* * *

It was noon. Naruto was waiting for people to arrive. She was reading a book, but she was still very bored. Her friends were off doing something in the spa and her dad was with Sasuke's dad were having a meeting. And Meeting meant ignoring their kids and talking like adults. She didn't know what Sasuke was doing. Itachi was likely reading.

She was sitting in a chair by the front entrance. She put her head back thinking she could maybe catch some sleep. She felt something on her lips. Naruto opened her eyes to see Sasuke kissing her. He broke the kiss and she smiled.

"I could have got a warning." She said sarcasticly. Sasuke smirked.

"You looked so cute. especially since you weren't running your trap." Sasuke commented. Naruto pouted playfully.

"Meanie!" Naruto said sticking out her tongue.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke replied playfully. Naruto stood up and pecked Sasuke on the mouth.

"It's okay." Sasuke smiled. He could get used to all the kisses he got.

They talked some more about random things until three carriages came up to the castle.

"Who's here?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know. Let's go greet them." Sasuke replied as he gently pushed her forward.

The first carriage was the one that opened up first. Naruto saw two people that were so very familiar.

"NARUTO, I SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH STILL SHINE BRIGHTLY. LEE AND I HAVE COME TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFUL WEDDING!" A guy in a hideous green jumpsuit said as he ran out of the carriage.

"Nice to see you, Gai." Naruto greeted as she was about to burst into a laugh.

"NARUTO DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF IS GETTING MARRIED! WHAT YOUTHFUL CHILDREN YOU'LL HAVE!" Another guy in a forest green jumpsuit said as he ran out of the carriage and hugged Naruto.

By then Naruto was choking on her own laughter. But once she calmed dow she said.

"I didn't forget about you, Lee. Nice to see you too. You guys can go in. You already know your way around." As soon as Naruto said that, they were off. Naruto looked at Sasuke to see him giving her a strange look. "What? They're weird but I love them." Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

The second carriage had people Naruto weren't to sure about. Three boys walked out of the carriage. She looked over at Sasuke and he seemed like he knew them.

"Sasuke, Your finally getting hitched!" A boy with wild brown hair and red triangles on each of his cheeks commented. Sasuke again rolled his eyes but looked happy to see them.

The second boy who came out looked like he was about to fall asleep right there. He had longer hair that was in a ponytail. The third boy had dark sunglasses and a jacket where you could barely see his face on. He also had spiky black hair.

"Hey Shikamaru and Shino." Sasuke greeted. Naruto just smiled, she didn't really know them. "You guys just wait here for a minute while we get the next carriage out." Sasuke told them and they all nodded.

The last carriage opened with two people she was familiar with. A girl with dark long hair ran out and hugged Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, It so awesome to see you. I misses you so much. Ino, Sakura, and Sai are already her plus Lee." Naruto said happily as she hugged her friend. Hinata released the hug and looked at Sasuke.

"He's the one your getting married to?" HInata asked and Naruto nodded. "He doesn't look good enough for you." Hinata said as she went into the castle. She looked at Sasuke with a ' I'm sorry about her' look. He just shrugged.

The second person who came out of the carriage had long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail.

"Oh jerk with a stick up his ass is here." Naruto said as Neji got off the carriage. He glared at her. "Aww, your so scary Neji." Naruto remarked. Sasuke and some of the other boys chuckled.

"Hi Neji." Sasuke greeted.

"Okay boys follow us." Naruto said as her and Sasuke turned to lead the way.

"I thought you were supposed to be nice when you greet people." Sasuke remarked to Naruto as they were walking.

"But Sasuke, He literally has a stick up his ass. That's why he's so mean." Naruto asked being overly dramatic yet playful. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"He's nice to me." Sasuke replied. Naruto pouted.

"Well, he's mean to me." Naruto whined very childishly.

"Your mean to him." Sasuke said smirking a bit.

"Oh I see, your taking his side. Your sleeping on the floor tonight." Naruto pouted some more. "Better yet, you can go sleep with him." Naruto said pouting although she looked like she was about to laugh. Sasuke saw the little mischievous glint in her eyes that he saw plenty of times. So he played along.

"Oh no, please don't make me sleep on the floor!" Sasuke begged in a very sarcastic tone.

"Your going to have to be better than that. If you want to sleep on our warm comfy bed." Naruto said as she could no longer keep the laugh in.

They continued their little banter. The boys who were behind them were shocked. They had never seen Sasuke act like that. It was a nice change for his usual quiet self. They thought that maybe Naruto was good for him.

They all evenually got to their temporary rooms and were tired from the long ride.

Sasuke and Naruto were in the music room messing around.

"I'm going to sing you a song." Sasuke told Naruto as he made her take seat by the piano. He started the intro with the piano and smiled at Naruto. She smiled back. Sasuke started to sing.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah..._

One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)

So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four.. .repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...

Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

Naruto touched. She got up instantly after the song and kissed Sasuke. He totally just made up for taking Neji's side.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HILARY DUFF'S FLY.**

**Song in this one is: Hilary Duff- fly**

* * *

The next few days were filled with quests and greetings. Naruto hated greeting a whole bunch of old men. But she had to.

People had been coming one after another today. So it was very busy. But she did have some moments where she could sit and think. Her wedding was three days away. Naruto was starting to get very nervous. She continued thinking. She didn't notice her father stepping right in front of her until he clapped in her face.

"Hey. I'll let you take a break for the day, okay?" Minato explained and Naruto nodded an left. Minato ws kinda worried but he would have a talk with her later.

Naruto went straight to the music room. She needed let some of her feelings out. She sat on the piano bench amd started playing.

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing?_  
_And take control,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_  
_Find a dream you can follow,_  
_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_  
_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing?_  
_And take control,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_  
_Just want to run away,_  
_Trust yourself and don't give up,_  
_You know you better than anyone else,_

_In a moment, everything can change,_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_  
_For a minute, all the world can wait,_  
_Let go of yesterday,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try,_  
_Fly_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_In a moment, everything can change._

Naruto felt a bit better. She gto up and went to her bedroom, she was so tired.

Sasuke was looking for Naruto. He checked most of the usual places, wasn't decided to check their room. There she was napping peacefully. He walked over and really gazed at her.

Her natural sunny blond hair was breathtaking to see when it was put with her creamy tan and sexy blue eyes. She was also gorgeous right now too. Her eyes closed showing off her long eyelashes with her mouth slighty open. He realized how lucky he is to have such a angelic women. He smiled and leaned into her face. Sasuke gentlely kissed her on lips. He was very careful about where her hands were. So another punch didn't come.

He watched as her eyes opened to see him. She smiled. She scooted over for him to have enough room to lay on the bed with her. He layed beside her. Naruto was looking down at her hand that he was now holding.

"What's Wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke could just tell. Naruto continued not to look him in the eye.

"I'm nervous." Naruto replied in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Our wedding is so close. What if on the day of the wedding i mess or something? What if you realize that I'm not the best girl to get married to?" Naruto explained still in a whisper and not looking at him. Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. She still didn't look up at him. He took her chin and gentlely mad her look up at him. Her eyes looked glassy. "You are one of kind. The way you smile brightens my day. Your cute little laugh makes my heart flutter. At night when I have my arm around you, I never wanna let go. Listening to your fathers stories about you, only made me more enchanted by you. When you sing, I'm captivated. Believe me, I know your the best girl to get married to." Sasuke stated looking straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto had a blush one her face with a smile.

"Oh and let me be the first to say I love you." Sasuke said before he got tackled by Naruto.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness but this was one that is kinda leaning in towards the weding so yeah. I hope youy enjoyed it even though it was short. **

**REVIEW, I'll write the wedding faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto threw a pillow at her window. The sun wouldn't leave her alone. Her bed was so comfy and she was so warm. The stupid sun just had to wake her from her sleep. Another pillow was now over her head to try and block the sun. She heard a chuckle. She sat up and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair reading a book.

"What?" Naruto asked sleeply. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto chucked the pillow at him. Which he caught with ease. Naruto pouted. Sauske walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do you know what today is?" Naruto giggled.

"Of course." Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke looked like he was in a daze.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked with a straight face. Naruto face instantly went red. Naruto wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck bringing their faces closer.

"Don't ask, Idiot." Naruto disclosed before their lips met. The kiss made both of their hearts explode. Sasuke nimbled on her bottom lip which made Naruto open her mouth. Their tongues were soon battling for dominence. Sasuke was winning hands down. They broke for air. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear.

"I could get used to that." Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded as they went in for another kiss until...

"Rise and shine, lovebirds. We have to get you two ready for... Opps, Did we come in at a bad time?" Kiba yelled as he just bursted though the door of their room with Hinata. Sauske was elluminating a dangerous aura which Kiba ignored. Hinata stomped over to the two and pulled Sasuke's hair to get him away from Naruto. Hinata pulled Naruto out of bed and started to drag her out of the room. Naruto was blushing bad, not only had Sasuke and her been walked in on but she was only in a huge t-shrit, no pants. She had underwear and bra but It was still very embaressing. Kiba was staring at her until Sasuke hit him on the head and told him to stop staring. They both got yanked to their rightful places. Naruto went to go get her hair and make-up done. Sasuke was just in a room with the boys.

With the boys, Sasuke was getting his hair spiked up. Kiba was doing it.

"So Sasuke, what was that you were doing with little Naruto?" Kiba asked teasing. Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru were wondering what Kiba was talking about. They saw Sasuke turn a very slight shade of pink. Kiba looked like he was going to have to much fun with this. "You two looked like you were about to go at it." Kiba added. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill Kiba. "Naruto was pretty sexy in her oversized t shrit. Those smooth tan legs, not to mention her breast area isn't what you'd call small. Lucky man, Sasuke. Lucky man, Sasuke. You probably can't wait til after the wedding, then you can do more than just smooch her." Sasuke kicked Kiba in the shin, then hit him a the head.

"Shut up, mutt." Sasuke warned with venom. Shikamaru, Neji and Shino being observant people, they could tell that Sasuke was flustered not mad. Kiba really knew how to ruffle peoples feathers. But Kiba knew what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting her hair, nails, and make-up done. Not all at the same time. HInata was telling the girls what she walked in on. By girls, it was Ino, Sakura and Temari. Temari was one of her other best friends, she just showed up a few hours ago. But Temari was simply so glad she made it.

After Hinata was finished telling, some looked surprised. They looked at Naruto wide eyes and Naruto shrugged.

"You have him wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Temari questioned.

"No. I don't." Naruto replied playfully.

"Yeah right. You've probably got him head over heels." Temari infered. Naruto's face was started to turn redish pink. "Or maybe your head over heels for him?" Temari suggested. Naruto just blushed some more.

"Maybe they both have it for each other?" Ino added playfully. But watching Naruto turn a dark red, they all realized that's what it was. Ino smiled. "I'm happy for you." Ino confessed with all the care in her heart. Hinata plugged her nose and was right in front of her.

"I still don't think he's good enough for you but as long as your happy, I'm happy." Hinata admitted stubornly as she unplugged Naruto's nose. Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the check. Which made Temari scold her for moving while she was doing her hair.

After an hour or two of all the eyeshadow, lip gloss, bronzier, fingernails, toenails, curling irons, straightners, and a lot of complaining. They were finshed with all the girly things and were getting to the dresses. Naruto loved the dresses she and Mikoto picked. Especially her wedding gown.

Thoe boys were starting to put on suits and such. The whole time Kiba continued to fluster Sasuke. But Sasuke shut Kiba up everytime with a kick or hit. They were surprised Sasuke hadn't already beat the shit out of Kiba. Good thing they were wearing suits because if not you'd see all the red marks and bruises Sasuke had put on Kiba in such a short time.

The wedding was in a half an hour. People were showing up and waiting in the church area. Naruto was getting nervous.

"What if I trip over my dress and fall on my face?" Naruto said nervously. The girls sighed. She had been coming up with crazy excuses that most brides wouldn't worry about. Like example, church burning down when it's made out of brick.

"Calm down, Naruto. you look beautiful and your dad will be right there to catch you if you fall." Hinata explained. It seemed to calm Naruto down.

Sasuke was very calm until the moment he was standing the platform waiting for Naruto to come down the aisle.


	14. Sorry, Author's Note

This isn't update but I don't know if I'm going to be able to update this story anymore. :/ I just don't think of myself as a good writer, Like I read through my chapters and I think they sucked. I am going to give it a try here soon. Sooo.. The wait is gonna be longer. D: But I might just restart and see if you guys still like it. :)


End file.
